Leather and Denim
by Bellamariette
Summary: Kiri and her brother Yusuke are both exact opposites and exactly alike. When it comes time for Yusuke to retire, Kiri seems to be the perfect replacement- but it's just not that simple. Read and Review please!


**AN: So I've had this idea for a while and I just wanted to start writing. I've also go another story called 'Spirit Songs', check it out and enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_Chapter 1_

Yusuke walked slowly to the apartment building. He did not want to be here, this was the last thing on earth he wanted to do. He sighed, looking up at the red door in front of him. He placed his palm on the door, hesitating before finally pushing it open. He took a step inside. Before him was a staircase, leading to the second floor. There was a hallway on both floors, with doors lining the wall. They looked old, many of them off of their hinges.

"Stop right there!" at the top of the staircase stood a girl. Black hair fell to her waist, and she had a well built figure. She wore old jeans and a black tank top. The light from the many holes in the walls lit up her face, but Yusuke would have recognized her anyway. She pointed a handgun at Yusuke, her hands steady.

"Relax, Kiri" he took another step forward, "It's me."

She narrowed her eyes, gun still out. She wasn't more than fifteen, yet she held the gun with confidence.

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't even recognize your brother?" he stepped onto the stairs, hands up, more for peace that protection. Guns didn't really worry a demon much.

"Yusuke?" she cocked her head. They similarities between the two were obvious. Though they had different color eyes, both had the same stubborn, tough look in them. They both slouched slightly, but stood with one foot slightly behind the other, ready for a fight.

"Yes" he nodded, walking towards her. She let him get up to the top of the stairs before punching him in the face. Yusuke didn't bother trying to block it. He took the punch, full force and flew down the steps. It was harder than he expected.

"Damnit, where have you been?" she demanded. She stomped down the stairs and punched him again with her free hand, still holding the gun "Seven- damn- years!" she shouted, punching him in between words.

"Stop already!" he grabbed her fist as she swung at him. He twisted it and flipped her onto her back. "I've been-" He hesitated "I've been busy"

"And when mom died? You were busy then?" she shot at him. He froze, and she took the chance to slide out of his grip. "That's what I thought" she turned her back on him and walked up the stairs. She clenched her fists and didn't look back.

"Kiri!" he called "Wait!" He couldn't give up yet. Funny how he could face down the toughest demons in the world, yet his own little sister was a mystery.

"For how long?" she spun around, her face was flushed, "How long am I going to have to wait, Yusuke?" she shook her head "Leave me alone" she began to walk away again.

"I need you to take over" he said. Kiri shook her head; she was getting tired of this, but still….

"Take over?" she adjusted her grip on the gun, which she hadn't let go of yet. "Take over what?"

"Look" he hesitated, wondering if this was the right decision. After all, that's why Ninyasu had left "there's something you don't know about. I-I'm not exactly what I seem"

"Not this again" she rolled her eyes "I do _not_ want to hear about demons and other worlds ever again"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yusuke asked, puzzled. Did she already know?

"After you left mom would talk about how she'd seen demons and tournaments, and you-" she shook her head "Mom said you were a demon." she scoffed "She got that right, just not the way she thought"

"Kiri, please, listen to me" he stood up. Of course Atsuko would tell her. "Mom was right. I am. There isn't really any other way to put it. I used to be a Detective for this kid Koenma, in Spirit World. But now I'm too old and I need someone to take over for me. Someone I can trust."

"Well you're looking in the wrong place" she shook her head "The asylum is across town"

"I'm not crazy, Kiri!" he protested, walking up the stairs. He wondered why she still refused to believe him. Although, he had to die before he started listening to Botan.

"You didn't hear mom!" she shouted, "You didn't care, why should I?"

"I did care, damnit!" he clenched his fists, "You think I wouldn't have come back if I could? Mom knew everything. She knew why I couldn't be there, she tried telling you, didn't she?"

"Shut up!" Kiri pointed the gun at him, her hands deadly still.

"Not until you listen to me!" he took another step and Kiri fired. Blood gushed out of his chest, and Yusuke fell, holding the wound. There was a loud thud as he hit the ground.

"Oh my god!" she shouted "Yusuke!" she rushed to the bottom of the stairs, tucking her gun into the back of her jeans in one well practiced motion "I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a cloth from the door way and pressed it onto his chest. "Don't die! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, sis" he smiled "Believe it or not, I've had worse" he stood up and dropped the cloth, revealing unbroken skin. He held back a laugh at Kiri's face. She was pale white, and her jaw had dropped open. Kiri stared at him.

"But… how? I shot you!" she sputtered. Yusuke took her hand and pulled her up. Her knees shook a little, but after a moment she stood still. She didn't really believe what had happened, but was much more willing to listen now.

"I told you I'm not what I seem" he looked around, checking if there were eavesdroppers "C'mon, let's talk somewhere safe"

Kiri nodded, still in shock. Yusuke ducked out into the street. Kiri followed behind him, pausing at the door to grab a faded leather jacket. She stepped into the sunlight and pulled it on before running after Yusuke.


End file.
